Till the end of the line
by The-wiener-soldier
Summary: just a few chapter on when Bucky comes back to Steve afte being under control of HYDRA.


Till the end of the line

Bucky returns

Steve gets home after and exhausting day at work, as he walks into to his living room he notices a tall silhouette of a man. Steve immediately grabs his shield, the man doesn't move one inch. As Steve gets close to the man, he realises who it is. Steve cries " B-Bucky?"

Bucky steps forward into the light. Steve dropped his shield and breaks down. Bucky kneels down next to him and says "It's me."

Bucky just holds Steve. Steve pulls hims closer and asks "How?"

Bucky replies "After HYDRA fell the related my from the cro-chamber, I fought my way out, for you, I needed to see you."

Steve is still in dramatic shock, "I-I can't believe it's you finally. I dreamt about your accident on the train every night since it happened."

Steve looks up to Bucky, Bucky reaches to touch his face. Steve flinches at how cold his metal hand is. They just look into each other eyes for and intense few seconds, Steve leans in towards Bucky, ever so gently kisses Bucky on his rose red lips.

Bucky pulls away, his face shocked. "Steve what are you doing?"

Steve still on the floor with tears in his eyes, still in shock that Bucky is back where he belongs. "Um-um I thought" – "well you thought wrong, you're my best friend."

Steve stood up and made his was to the bath room to wash his face, and looked at the picture of Bucky that he has on the mirror. Bucky just stood there in the living room in trying to process what has just happened, his face frozen with his mouth and eyes wide open. Steve looked up in the mirror, in disbelief at what he's just done.

Steve walked back into the living room, head down avoiding eye contact with Bucky. Bucky just sat there on the couch. Steve just sat next to him, in a awkward silence.

Steve turned to Bucky,"So, what's going one with the arm then?" *Steve poked Bucky's arm*

Bucky replies, "I don't really know, the last thing I remember is falling from the train and then waking up as they put me in the cro-chamber. But on the bridge I knew you, I didn't know how or why but I just knew I did."

Steve just looked at him and just and touched the side of his face. "Did that hurt you?" "I've been hurting everyday since the train, it should have been me."

"No! It shouldn't of, you've done so much for this county I could never of accomplished that. You made this nation great." Bucky said angrily.

Steve just sat there looking at the floor, still frustrated that he let his emotions get the best of him.

Bucky turns to Steve "why did you even do that before?"

"I-I-I don't know everyday since you've been gone I've missed you like crazy, your are the only person I have ever want to see everyday. I really don't know how I've survived this long with out." Steve was still avoiding eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky asked where the bath room was, Steve pointed to the door to the left.

Bucky glanced at him self in the mirror, and touched his reflection. He noticed a a small rectangular back and white picture. He looked at it and it was him, before his memory was wiped. He walked back to Steve, holding the picture he just took from the mirror. "Is this me? Steve jumped up "Yeah it is, I never forgot you Bucky. I'm with till the end of the line."

Bucky's face looked confused, "so this is me before HRYDRA captured me?"

"yeah, you was one of the bravest most loyal men I ever met."

"Are" Steve corrected himself.

A tear rolled down Bucky's cheek.

Bucky moved close to Steve and rested his metal hand on leg just above his knee.

Steve finally looked up, the first time he made eye contact with Bucky since the kiss. Bucky leaned in, accepting that I made sense. Bucky met Steve's soft lips, neither of them pulled away this time. Steve was surprised that Bucky kissed him, after the reaction earlier.

Steve lay down, Bucky was now on top. Still kissing their lips had not moved apart. Steve's hands slip up the back of Bucky's top and slowly took it off him. The more Bucky thought of what was happening the more it felt right. Bucky grabbed Steve's waist with one hand and his cheek with the other. Both of them fighting to be the dominant one. Bucky rips Steve's top off and throws it on the floor. Bucky's now sliding down Steve's stomach. Bucky slowly unbuttons Steve's pants. Steve takes a deep breath in.

Steve whispers softly in Bucky's ear "It's my first time."

Bucky just looks at him and says "Don't worry, I got you."

Bucky kisses Steve's neck and kisses down his body and comes to the top of his pants.

He looks up at Steve as he undoes Steve's zipper and revels the American flag under wear Steve is wearing.

Steve's eyes are closed with his head back. Bucky is slowly rubbing Steve's Crotch Bucky is playful teasing Steve and is now slowly pulling down the Stars and Stripes boxers, Steve's favourite pair. Bucky slowly pulls them down to Steve's ankles.

"You're good at this," Steve says softly to Bucky.

"It's my first time with a boy," replies Bucky.

Steve's eyes open widely, so does his mouth, he take a deep breath in as Bucky starts to pleasure him.

Steve whimpers, Bucky reassures him with a playful wink. Steve bits his lip as Bucky goes faster. Bucky's head begins to go down, he reaches the tip. Steve groans as he sinks his nail into the couch. Steve reaches for Bucky's head and slowly pushes him down. Bucky goes along with it and let's Steve take control.

Bucky takes his left hand and slowly reaches around Steve's leg. Bucky slips one finger into Steve. Steve moans louder, and pushes Bucky head down even more.

Steve jumps up and grabs Bucky, kisses him. Steve throws Bucky down on the couch and pulls down his pants. Steve looks up to Bucky.

"I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm so glad you're my first."

Steve told Bucky while trying to catch his breath. Steve goes down on Bucky, unsure what todo, Bucky guides him, telling Steve exactly what he wants. Steve begins to follow Bucky's demands down to every last detail. Bucky groans louder and louder each time, his body getting tenser with each groan. Bucky grasp the arm of the chair and rips off, Steve just looks up, "that good ey," Steve says with a smirk on his face.

Bucky just winks and continues his grip on the chair arm.

Steve slowly stands up and pulls Bucky to the bedroom. Bucky throws Steve on the bed. Bucky jumps on top of Steve, both of them lost in a jumble of star and striped bedding, holding onto one another pulling each other closer. Their hands running up and down each other's body. Bucky biting on Steve's lip and whispering I want you now.

Steve and Bucky lay back down on the bad, exhausted. Both take a deep breath in.

Steve turns to look at Bucky, Steve just smirks.

"What?" Bucky says with a laugh

"Nothing" Steve replies

"WHat?" Bucky repeats him self

"That was amazing" Steve says, whiles staring into Bucky's heavenly green eyes.

Steve snuggles into Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms tight around Steve's waist. Both of them drifting off, still catching their breath, stealing into each other eyes. Face to face, chest to chest and play to Palm. Steve still in a shock the Bucky has finally come back and Bucky still in a pleasant shock at what had just occurred.


End file.
